


Возвращайся

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Multi, Other, soulmate-ish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Связь, над которой не властны ни смерть, ни судьба, ни время.





	Возвращайся

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 г.

Первая Эра. Ресдайн.  
"Возвращайся," - говорит Ворин, высший консул Дома Дагот, Неревару, славному предводителю кимеров.  
Тот в последний раз оглядывается, оставляя верного соратника, а с ним - богохульные и опасные Инструменты Кагренака. Нет никого, кому он доверял бы больше. Особенно сейчас, во времена войны и раздора.  
Позже, инстинктивно, но тщетно закрывая руками рану в груди и чувствуя торчащее из неё острие копья Воина-Поэта, Неревар Индорил сквозь пелену боли ещё успевает удивиться, ловя себя на том, что его предсмертные мысли - не о запоздалом сожалении о ложном обвинении Думака, не о горечи предательства самых близких поверенных, а снова о нём. Сколько недосказанного льётся потоком крови из сведённого судорогой рта, сколько недооценённого пылью ускользает сквозь пальцы, в мимолётном приступе агонии царапающие землю, которую они смогли удержать такой дорогой ценой...  
...Может быть, именно на него свалят вину за это подлое убийство, а гнев народа сделает остальное.  
...Может быть, он тоже предаст своего генерала, поддавшись искушению, грозящему любому, кому доводится иметь дело с Инструментами.  
...Может быть, став богами и получив власть над тканью мироздания, Трибуны изменят время так, что Неревар сам убьёт его в прошлом, приняв желание уберечь Разделитель, Разрубатель и Призрачный Страж от неверного Первого Совета и двемерской аристократии за неповиновение приказам и личную измену.  
Он так никогда и не узнает.

Третья Эра. Морровинд.  
"Возвращайся," - шепчет Дагот Ур, дьявол Красной Горы, Нереварину, инкарнации древнего героя.  
Сон смутен, странен, тревожен и тяжёл. Истинное Воплощение отвечает на поцелуй - и в ту же минуту горячие губы превращаются в холодную безжизненную маску. Доверчиво идёт навстречу раскрытым объятиям - и обнаруживает себя в плену длинных чудовищных когтей. Поддаваясь отравляющему околдованный рассудок соблазну, льнёт к полуреальной плоти гостя своих сновидений - и в ужасе осознаёт, что та иссушена, как у мумии, и изъязвлена неизвестной отвратительной болезнью.  
...Может быть, инкарнация - женщина, а может, мужчина.  
...Может быть, даже звероподобный чужеземец, которому здесь место в рабских кандалах, а не на пути героических свершений.  
...Может быть, это всего лишь кошмары, которые не следует воспринимать серьёзнее капризов разума, чересчур усталого и перегруженного многочисленными экзотическими странностями Вварденфелла.  
Он узнает слишком поздно.

Пятая Эра. Старый Велотиид.  
"Возвращайся," - зовёт сущность Шармата, вместе с Псевдо-Шестым Домом хранящего родину, душу Хортатора, пребывающего далеко отсюда, на поле битвы, в Акулахане, стоящем лицом к лицу с Нумидиумом.  
Разве может спасти мир тот, кто не сумел уберечь от роковой участи даже один-единственный остров? Но Наставника не отговорить. Он рождён для борьбы, предводительства и того, чтобы дарить надежду своему народу. И он больше не верит в судьбу.  
Есть только один, к кому он готов прислушаться и на чей зов вернуться. Пусть и не пришёл однажды в далёком прошлом - но теперь он восполнит это.  
...Может быть, его душе принесёт лишь страдания то, что её отняли у Азуры и бросили в пекло предсмертной агонии мироздания и водоворот временных парадоксов.  
...Может быть, именно благодаря этому он наконец сможет выяснить, существовал ли из всех вариантов развития событий на протяжении веков тот, в котором все продолжали жить и править вместе, справедливо и счастливо.  
...Может быть, они ещё сумеют исправить историю... или же начать всё заново.  
Он узнает, так или иначе.


End file.
